Liquidity
by joedan84
Summary: (hard PG-13) Chloe had a feeling something bad was about to happen. But what scared her most was that she felt like someone was watching her.


Started and Finished: May 27, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Exodus

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, slight Chloe/Chris

Rating: hard PG-13

Category: Drama, Angst, Romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: She had a feeling something bad was about to happen. But what scared her most was that she felt like someone was watching her.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, but Ronnie owns Christian!

Author's Note: Yes, another RPG fic. This one should make sense if you don't follow the RP. It's Chlark established relationship, and that's pretty much it. Thanks muches to Mary (ILoveClarkKent) for the great Chloe role-play! I just took our role-play and wrote it into a story, so all Chloe greatness is her! The only two things you need to know if you don't follow the game is that Whitney is still alive, and Martha had the baby.

****

Liquidity

Chloe was working late on the Torch again. She had to get this issue out and a paper done, but her printer at home wouldn't work. So, she was forced to stay at school after hours to work in the Torch office. Normally, that didn't bother her, but lately with all the "accidents" she was uneasy. She had a feeling something bad was about to happen. But what scared her most was that she felt like someone was watching her.

Christian slowly made his way through the halls of Smallville High School. He knew Chloe was working late and he didn't have much longer to make his move. An evil smile took over his face as he saw the light that poured out of the small window on the Torch's door. He silently reached for the doorknob, giving it a twist. It was locked.

Chloe looked up from her monitor as she heard the distinct noise of the doorknob rattling. "What the…?"

Chris tried again, twisting the doorknob, but it still wouldn't open. He gave it a glare before melting into his liquid form.

"Is someone there?" Chloe asked, trying her hardest to at least sound calm.

Chris slid easily under the crack in the door, looking like no more than an innocent puddle. He moved along the wall, waiting in the shadow, watching Chloe.

Chloe stood, looking at the door. "Hello?"

Behind her Christian solidified, taking the form Chloe knew. A smirk took over his face as he looked Chloe up and down appreciatively. "Hello, Chloe."

"Chris? What the hell?" Chloe asked, getting freaked out.

Chris moved a step forward, glancing at Chloe's monitor. "Working late on the Torch?" he asked knowingly.

Chloe stumbled back a little. "Um, yeah. Chris, how did you get in here? And more importantly, what are you doing here?"

Chris gave Chloe his best innocent look. "What? Not happy to see me?" he asked, taking a step forward again. "I'm happy to see you."

"Chris, I think you should leave, " Chloe told him, backing up until she had backed herself against a filing cabinet.

Chris put on a mock-sad look. "You don't want me here?" he asked, moving closer. "I'm hurt. I thought you liked me. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, and friends don't freak the shit out of friends by coming in darkened rooms late at night. How did you get in here anyway?" she babbled nervously as she tried desperately of how to get away.

Chris reached a hand out like he was going to touch her. "I didn't mean to scare you, Chloe. I'm sorry. I just wanted to," he paused with an evil smirk. "Talk."

Chloe shied away from his touch. "Chris, I think it's time you left. We can talk later," she said, adding under her breath, "On the phone."

Chris's voice took on a hint of anger. "I want to talk _now_," he said, putting his hand roughly to her cheek. "So, we'll talk now."

Chloe pushed his hand away, moving to walk to the door. "Leave now, Chris."

Chris grabbed Chloe's wrist, anger taking over his features. "No!" he almost yelled, keeping his grip on her wrist. "I'm not going anywhere. The fun's only just begun."

"You're hurting me, Chris. I'm sorry I have to do this," she said, flipping her wrist and moving to push his hand into his elbow which would break his arm. Instead of breaking, his arm liquefied and Chloe's hand went through it. "Shit."

Chris laughed, his eyes lighting up. "You can't hurt me, Chloe," he said, moving until his body was almost against her. He said into her ear, "But I can hurt you."

Chloe tried one last desperate attempt, grinding her heel into his foot, but her foot went right through his. "Let go of me, Chris!" she half-yelled, trying to pull away.

Chris moved his hands to her shoulders, gripping them tightly. He pressed his lips to hers. "You don't really want that, Chloe," he said, backing her against the filing cabinet. "I know you don't. I can do a lot more for you than Clark could."

Chloe made a gagging sound, very angry. "Don't even bother comparing yourself to Clark. You'll come out looking pretty sad in the end."

Chris gripped her arms even tighter. "But he's not here now, is he?" he almost sneered.

Chloe whimpered slightly at the pain, putting on a determined face. "You wouldn't have the guts to hurt me. You won't get away with it."

Chris let go of one of her arms, his grip on the other loosening, and the sneer softening slightly. "I don't want to hurt you, Chloe," he said, putting a hand to her cheek. "I never want to hurt you."

Before Chris could liquefy Chloe slapped his hand away, and tried to run.

Clark sped into the school, slowing to a jog when he got near the Torch office. "Chloe? Chloe!" he yelled, trying to get a response.

Chris liquefied, moving quickly to block Chloe and solidifying so close in front of her that she almost ran into him. "He can't get in here. The door's locked," he said with a satisfied smirk.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Clark! Help!" she screamed.

Clark ran to the door, trying the knob. "Chloe!" he yelled again, looking in and seeing her with Chris.

Chris gave Clark a little wave with a smirk before pulling Chloe roughly to him for a kiss.

Chloe tried in vain to push Chris off. "Clark!" she yelled. "Let go of me, Chris!"

Clark's eyes widened, and without further hesitation he slammed his shoulder into the door, making firewood out of it.

Chris involuntarily stepped back in shock. "Clark? But how…?"

Chloe's eyes widened slightly at the now smashed Torch door, but she still struggled against Chris's grip.

"Chris, let her go," Clark demanded, stepping forward. 

Chris kept his hold on one of Chloe's arms. "You had your chance, Clark. You wouldn't treat her right. I can, and I will."

Chloe reached for Clark. "Clark! Help!"

"Shut up!" Chris said loudly to Chloe before turning to Clark. "Leave, Clark," he said with a daring look. "Or she might get hurt."

Clark stepped forward, an almost desperate look in his eyes as Chloe reached for him. "Chris, please. Look, you're hurting her."

Tears began to stain Chloe's cheeks. "Please, Chris. Let me go. Don't hurt him, Chris."

"I told you to shut up!" Chris said loudly, giving her a firm shake. "Go home, Clark. Back to your mother and little sister."

Clark's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't threaten me, Chris. You won't like the results," he said, taking a step forward and reaching for Chris.

Chris stepped back suddenly, jerking Chloe with him. Chloe stumbled, and Chris let go of her as she fell, his eyes glued to Clark.

Chloe fell back, hitting her head on the corner of the filing cabinet, cutting it. She slid down the cabinet, unconscious.

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed, his eyes widening. He reached out to grab Chris, but his hand went through Chris's arm.

Chris grinned. "You can't lay a hand on me, Clark. But I can you," he said, pushing Clark, and sending him flying backwards a few steps.

Clark used his speed to get back to Chris, grabbing him, but once again his hands went through.

Chris liquefied, moving across the room, away from Clark.

"You're liquid!" Clark said in almost a whisper, before speaking loud enough for Chris to hear. "You can't hurt people anymore, Chris. Pete, Whitney, Chloe."

Chris solidified, grinning. "I can and I did, Clark."

Clark moved a step closer, planning what he was going to do. "And where did that get you? With two hurt friends and an unconscious girl."

Chris stood straighter, not backing down under Clark. "Yeah, your point? She'll wake up. And when she does I'll be here."

Clark shook his head. "No, you won't," he said, focusing his heat vision on Chris.

Chris smirked at first, then screamed as his body started to smoke, evaporating.

Clark kept his heat vision concentrated on Chris until Chris was totally gone, watching the spot for a moment after. "Chloe!" he exclaimed, running to her side. He reached out to touch the cut on her head. "Chloe?" he asked, putting a hand to her cheek. "Come on, baby."

Chloe remained motionless on the floor, her breathing shallow.

Clark started to get scared. "Chloe? Chloe, please! Please, you have to wake up. Baby, come on. Please wake up!" he urged, checking her pulse, then brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "No!" he said softly.

Chloe's eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting. "Clark?" she whispered hoarsely.

Clark's eyes watered slightly in relief, and he smiled. "Chloe. It's okay, Chloe. It's okay."

Chloe's eyes widened in concern. "Where's Chris? Is he still here? Oh god, did he hurt you?"

Clark shook his head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "He's gone now. He didn't hurt me. He's fine."

Chloe grinned, wincing slightly at the pain. "Good."

Clark took her hand, helping her to sit. "Are you okay? Your head," he said, helping her stand.

"I'm fine," Chloe reassured him, stumbling slightly. "Okay, so maybe not fine."

Clark guided her to the couch, helping her to sit before going to the other side of the room for a first aid kit. "This might sting," he warned, taking out a cotton bacll, wetting it with rubbing alcohol, and gently putting it to her cut.

Chloe hissed loudly. "Ouch! So, uh, what happened?" she asked, looking down at her very bruised arms.

Clark winced at her hiss, working quickly, but gently. He cleaned away the blood, putting a bandage on her head. "He's gone. Call it another one of Smallville's mysteries for you Wall," he said, trying to give her a reassuring smile. His gaze caught on her arm and he reached out tentatively to touch her, his fingertips barely gazing the skin so he wouldn't hurt her. "Oh, Chloe."

Chloe yanked her arm away instinctively at the pain, giving Clark an apologetic smile. "Ow."

A saddened look passed Clark's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said, looking at her. "I should have stayed after school. I shouldn't have left you alone."

Chloe rolled her eyes, giving him a lopsided smile. "Yes, Clark, you should have foreseen Chris's ability to liquefy."

Clark smiled despite himself. "You know what I mean, Chloe."

Chloe looked down at her rapidly darkening bruises. "Clark, it's okay. And thanks," she said, smiling and kissing him softly.


End file.
